


In The End The Music Stops

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Tommy and Dream Duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy looses his life to a bow duel for a nation.It's okay, because he still has many a respwan and a canon left.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Kudos: 86





	In The End The Music Stops

In the end, the music stops.

Life is made up of vibrating particles. When they stop moving, everything stops.

Music is simply the vibration of air particles. When particles stop moving, life is gone.

* * *

He had his bow duel with Dream. The terms were set. First to get hit loses.

He fired off a shot. Missing Dream’s shoulder by a hair. He fell off the docks into the water below.

But Dream’s aim reigned true, even with the change of position. Hitting Tommy straight through the chest.

He heard a gut wrenching cry. Tubbo.

He felt himself being pulled up. It hurt to be jostled.

“Dream!” Wilbur yelled in rage. “Really Dream? You had to hit him in the chest? He’s a child. You had to hit him there? You couldn’t have hit him in the leg? You couldn’t have let him have a chance to keep on living after this? Are you so determined to win that you’d kill a sixteen year old?”

“Wil?” Tommy’s broken voice called out. “Why are so loud? It hurts.”

The elder dropped to Tommy’s side, careful not to move Tubbo. “I’m sorry. I’ll be quiter.”

“Am I going to die?”

“No. No. No. You aren’t.” Wilbur brushed Tommy’s fringe out of the way. “You aren’t going to die. _Just stay alive. That would be enough._ ”

Tommy focused on Wilbur’s voice. He squeezed Tubbo’s hand back.

He could hear Fundy yelling at someone.

What is Dream?  
Maybe is was Eret.

“Let me at him!”

“How about you be there for Tommy? He needs you.”

Bad came up with medical supplies. He maneuvered around Wilbur and Tubbo, careful not to disturb the grieving boys. Trying to clean Tommy up.

“ _My L’Manburg. My L’Manburg. My L’Manburg,_ ” Tommy sang the last line with Wilbur.

Before finally succumbing to his injuries, he squeezed Tubbo’s hand, and went limp.

In the end, he had his friends.

In the end, he had his older brother.

In the end, he had his family.

Fundy pushed Bad out of the way when he proclaimed Tommy dead. Arrow still lodged in his chest. Blood still trickling from his body.

Tubbo let out a final cry, slumping over his best friend. Like the light had been snuffed out of him instead.

Wilbur gave Eret one last order. “Get those fuckers away from us.”


End file.
